Primeiro Namorado
by Nanaka-sama
Summary: Eles se conhecem se apaixonam,muitas confusões!GaaraxIno,NejixTen-ten,SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata,ShikamaruxTemari. Primeira Fic Postada,deixem Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Primeiro Namorado**_

_Cap 1_

_Na escola existem vários grupos o de Neji,das meninas,dos mauvados todos por uma único laço unido o amor._

_Neji vinha caminhando pela escola acompanhado de seu "bando" os meninos mais populares descolados e que tecnicamente a escola inteira da atenção.Entram na seguinte ordem:Gaara,Sasuke,Neji,Naruto,Shikamaru,Kiba._

_Nas meninas que conversam em roda está Rock Lee que também faz parte do "bando do Neji"._

_No "bando da Hinata" eram Sakura,Ten-ten,Ino,Temari e Rock Lee sempre tava com elas._

_Sakura gosta de Sasuke que não gosta de ninguém;Hinata é prima de Neji e gosta de Naruto que já gostou da Sakura e agora tá se encantando pela Hinata;Temari e Shikamaru são namorados;Gaara e Ino não se sabem se vai ou não,Kiba tá na mesma só concentrado em computadores e cães;e mais importante Neji não gosta de ninguém e Ten-ten gosta dele mas usa aparelho e nunca usa cabelos soltos._

_**Hinata- **__Lá vem Neji-nisan e o Naruto-kun!_

_**Temari- **__Pelo Shikamaru não vem com uma das suas amiginhas de novo!_

_**Rock Lee- **__Tô indo antes que me vejam aqui!-Sai correndo._

_**Sakura- **__Sasuke-kun tá tão lindo hoje!_

_**Ten-ten- **__"O Neji é lindo e gosto dele mas nunca vou falar!" pensando_

_**Ino-**_

_Neste momento vira o grupinho de mauvados da escola.Zaku,Karin,Tayuya,Kin,Sai._

_Karin gosta de Sasuke,Zaku gosta de Ino,Tayuya de Naruto,Kin gosta de Gaara,Sai gosta de Sakura._

_E sabe o que mais doí Neji dá bola pra Kin os outros não._

_Neji se aproxima das meninas._

_**Neji- **__Oi garotas!Oi prima!_

_**Garotos- **__Oi!_

_**Hinata- **__Oi!_

_**Todas-**__ Oi!_

_E o resto não dá em nada Shikamaru vai namorar Temari.O sinal bate todos entram na sala e é normal._

_No shopping no final do dia:_

_Ten-ten e Neji se encontram por acaso no cinema reconhecendo a colega:_

_**Neji- **__Ten-ten você não quer ver um filme comigo?_

_**Ten-ten- **__Quero Neji!_

_**Neji- **__Por que você está sozinha?_

_**Ten-ten- **__Ah,é porque as meninas estão fazendo as coisas delas e eu queria ver um filme!_

_**Neji- **__Tá!_

_**Ten-ten- **__Qual?_

_**Neji- **__Vim aqui para ver O Sobrevivente.E você?_

_**Ten-ten- **__PS:Eu te amo!Mas vamos assisitir o seu porque eu já vi esse três vezes aqui!_

_Neji bancou o cavaleiro pagou os ingressos e as pipocas._

_Sentaram um do lado do outro._

_O Sobrevivente:Conta a história real do piloto Dieter Dengler, um germano-americano abatido e capturado no Laos durante a problemática Guerra do Vietnã.Brutamente torturado, Dengler tenta planejar com outros prisioneiros, americanos e vietnamitas, um plano de fuga.Ele organiza uma missão suicida para escapar, recebendo a ajuda de refugiados norte-americanos-eu não vi,copie do jornal,tá!_

_Bom,na parte da tortura a Ten-ten quase teve um troço pois ela ficou tremendo e o coração acelerou de uma forma.Bom só sei que o Neji teve que tirar a Ten-ten de lá se não ela ia desmaiar._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Enquanto isso Hinata passeia ao lado de Naruto em um parque de diversões já eram 21:00 horas da noite._

_**Naruto- **__Hina você quer ir na roda gigante comigo?_

_**Hinata- **__Quero!Mais me compra um algodão-docê!_

_**Naruto-**__ Tá! - ele comprou o algodão-docê e depois quando os dois estavam lá no meio:_

_**Naruto-**__ Hinata você gosta de quem?_

_**Hinata ficando vermelha- **__De você Naruto-kun!- e ela o beijou._

_**Naruto correspondeu e depois perguntou**__- Hina quer namorar comigo?_

_**Hinata- **__Sim!_

_E passaram o resto da noite namorando!_

_Pórem,Tayuya viu ficou roxa de raiva!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Shikamaru estava na casa da Temari que tem uma piscina e eles estavam lá:_

_**Shikamaru- **__Temari posso dormir aqui?_

_**Temari-**__ Sim!_

_Vocês já viram tudo!Pórem noventa e nove não é cem!_

_**Kankuro aparece-**__ Não vai dormir aqui o motorista te leva em casa!_

_**Shikamaru- **__Ah!Obrigado! - e saiu da piscina._

_Temari levou Shikamaru até a porta e Kankuro acompanhou tudo._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Kiba sempre levava Akamaru a noite para passear._

_E adivinha quem também tinha um cachorro?Karin que sai na mesma hora e geralmente até andavam um do lado do outro._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Ino naquela noite decidiu sair para dançar até cansar.Chegando lá ela vê uma coisa que não acreditava que via Gaara agarrando outra ou melhor ficando com a Kin.O que ela não contava era que Zaku,estivesse lá bebendo como um louko._

_E Jiraya-dono da escola-tava perto do banheiro feminino._

_Zaku que já tava bebâdo resolve fazer um escândalo:_

_**Zaku gritando-**__ INO EU TE AMO!FICA COMIGO EU TE DOU O QUE VOCÊ QUISER,MEU AMOR!_

_-e queria grudar no pé da Ino!_

_Ino vai no banheiro feminino e encontra Jiraya:_

_**Ino- **__O que você tá fazendo?!_

_**Jiraya- **__Só dando uma olhadinha!_

_Como a Ino não tinha o olhado de direito não reconheceu como que ele fosse o dono da escola e foi embora pro salão de novo._

_**Zaku começa a gritar novamente -**__ INO VOCÊ NÃO VAI DANÇAR!_

_Neste momento a Kin acha que o Gaara tá abusando pois já era um amasso aquilo e ouve a confusão:_

_**Ino grita-**__ ME LARGA SEU LOUKO!_

_**Zaku chora e grita- **__EU TE AMOOOOO!_

_Ino vai embora e nem nota que tem alguém te seguindo. _

_----------------------------------------------_

_Na casa da Sakura rolava um barraco pois ela tava dormindo e sonhando com o Sasuke.Mas o Sai foi fazer serenata na sua janela cantando Zezé de Camargo & Luciano-É Amor ; a Sakura tacou tanta coisa no Sai como:água,vaso com flores,chinelo e outros artigos._

_O pior foi quando a Sakura desceu e xingo o Sai,mas ele não saiu então a Sakura soltou três pittbulls atrás dele._

_Sai não foi mordido mais correu tanto que uns mendigos acharam que ele era maratonista!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke estudava em casa porque a ProfªAnko havia deixado muitos deveres de Física e Química._

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Neji- **__Ten-ten você veio para cá de que?_

_**Ten-ten- **__Táxi!_

_**Neji- **__Deixa que eu te levo para casa então!_

_Abriu a porta do carro para ela chegando na casa dela o Neji a beija dentro do carro - e já tinha esquecido que a Ten-ten era feia pois em segredo a meses gostava dela-Ten-ten beija e depois sai correndo!_

_O que será que vai rolar?_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Naruto e Hinata,Sakura,Sasuke,Temari e Shikamaru,Neji e Ten-ten já é quase meia noite todos dormem em suas casas._

_Mas e a Ino?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Obrigado por lerem a fic!**_

_**-----**_

_Cap 2_

_Ino dançava quando olhou para o relógio e viu que já era quase uma da madrugada - pois foi para outra boate- decidiu ir quando olhou para trás viu um cabelo ruivo conhecido._

_**Ino- **__"Será que é não é possível!"- pensava._

_**Ino- **__Gaara?_

_**Gaara- **_

_**Ino-**__ Você tá fazendo o que aqui?_

_**Gaara- **__Vi você saindo e ai te segui!_

_**Ino-**__Nande?_

_**Gaara-**__Porque fiquei preocupado com você!_

_Ino não falou nada foi embora em um táxi -tipo acho que ela ficou com medo de Gaara - e ele ficou olhando ela ir._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Balanço total:_

_Neji gosta de Ten-ten que tá com medo de se assumir.Kin é uma falsa._

_NarutoxHinata se amam e estão namorando.Tayuya sempre se joga para Naruto mas não da em nada._

_Kankuro não deixa Temari em paz._

_TemarixShikamaru tão bem._

_Sasuke e Sakura não tiveram oportunidade._

_Sai se danou,Zaku tá de ressaca e Karin tá de boa._

_Kiba tá pensando no próximo passeio ao lado de Karin._

_Ino ficou pensando a noite inteira em Gaara que não esquece Ino._

_Jiraya resolve ir a escola para ver a quantas anda._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Ás 7:00 da manhã na diretoria Jiraya chega e vê Orochimaru - diretor - ,Kabuto - secretário-,Tsunade namora o Jiraya - vice-diretora-,Shizune - secretária e namora o Kabuto._

_**Tsunade- **__Bom dia, Jiraya!_

_**Orochimaru - **__Bom dia!_

_**Jiraya-**__ Bom dia a todos!_

_**Shizune e Kabuto-**__ Bom dia!_

_**Jiraya-**__ Vim dar um "oi" pros alunos e ver a quantas andam as coisas,mas já vi que está tudo bem vou indo!_

_Tsunade o chama num canto e pergunta:_

_**Tsunade- **__Vamos sair hoje a noite Jiraya?_

_**Jiraya- **__Vamos!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Na sala dos professores:_

_Kakashi (matemática),Anko(física e química),Kurenai(artes),Asuma(português),Gai(física) e Iruka(história) tomam um café._

_Kakashi não fala nada.Anko revisa umas provas.Kurenai fala no celular.Asuma lê um livro de gramática.Gai escolhe bolas e outros aparelhos de física e Iruka escolhe a matéria da próxima prova._

_----------------------------------------------_

_As meninas conversam sobre a noite anterior:_

_**Hinata- **__Naruto-kun me pediu em namoro meninas!_

_**Todas - **__Ahh!_

_**Sakura- **__Sai cantou na minha janela uma música terrível - a Sakura não gosta de sertanejo - e soltei os cachorros nele!_

_**Temari-**__ Eu e o Shikamaru tomavamos banho de piscina quando o Kankuro chegou e praticamente mandou ele embora!_

_**Ten-ten que tirou o aparelho e soltou os cabelos**__ - Minha noite foi... -"não vou falar Neji me beijou e corri!"- ...tranquila!_

_**Ino- **__Sai para dançar e vi o Gaara ficando com a Kin rolou ainda o barrako com o Zaku que ficou gritando:EU TE AMO!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Nos meninos a noite não foi muito comentado exceto pelo,Naruto porque os outro não falavam nada._

_**Naruto-**__ Tô namorando com a Hinata-chan!_

_**Neji-**__ Cuida bem da minha prima! -falou em tom sério._

_**Sasuke- **__Se quiserem eu empresto meu dever se não fizeram._

_**Todos-**__ Tá!_

_**Kiba- **__Vou comprar um computador novo!_

_**Rock Lee saindo- **__Vou fazer uma aula básica de judô!_

_E agora se me perguntarm do Gaara ,ele ainda não chegou!_

_**Shikamaru- **__Tô com sono! _

_Toca o sinal e aula começa com Kakashi._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Enquanto isso em casa,Gaara está vendo TV comendo pipoca e pensando em Ino._

_**Kankuro- **__Gaara você não foi na aula hoje?_

_**Gaara- **__Não tava afim.Amanhã eu vou!_

_E passa o dia fazendo essas coisa comendo, vendo TV e principalmente pensando em Ino._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Segunda aula de Kurenai._

_**Kurenai-**__ Hoje turma vamos escolher duplas para fazer um trabalho de esculturas de gesso.Entregar amanhã._

_Hinata faz com Naruto,Temari faz com Shikamaru.Neji faz com Ten-ten,Karin com Kiba,Sakura com Sasuke,Zaku faz com o Sai,Tayuya com Kin,Ino escolhe quem falta Gaara-e depois da escola ela passa na casa dele,e o Rock Lee não faz porque vai para um campeonato de judô._

_----------------------------------------------_

_No final da aula Sasuke:_

_**Sasuke- **__Sakura -entrega um celular na mão dela- liga para sua mãe você vai para minha casa!_

_**Sakura- **__Hai!-corou de leve._

_Sasuke olhou a Sakura ligar e percebeu que era ela linda pois é,estudavam desde do pré!Ele nunca notara que Sakura não era mais uma menininha._

_Quando a Sakura acabou a conversa,num ato considerado louko Sasuke puxou ela e a beijou.Os dois ficaram ali se beijando mais ou menos por uma hora._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Na saída Shikamaru da um selinho em Temari e vai embora;Ino chega correndo esbaforrida,pergunta rápido:_

_**Ino- **__Temari posso ir com você quero falar com o Gaara do trabalho! -na verdade não quer porque não tá ligando já passou de artes!_

_**Temari- **__Hai!Mas vamos logo!_

_**Ino- **__Tá!_

_As duas vão tranquilas conversando._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Numa certa casa dois cachorros amarrados e dois jovens riem,Kiba e Karin._

_**Karin- **__Nossa escultura tá linda não é Kiba!_

_**Kiba-**__ É mais não quanto você!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Naruto foi para a casa dos Hyugas fazer a escultura._

_**Naruto- **__Linda!!!!Vamos fazer uma escultura de um ramen!_

_**Hinata-**__ Lindo!!!Vamos sim em sua homenagem! -e beija Naruto na Testa._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Num outro canto da casa dos Hyugas._

_**Neji- **__Ten-ten você tá linda demais!_

_Ten-ten cora de um tanto inesplicavel._

_**Neji- **__Ten-ten você quer namorar comigo?_

_**Ten-ten- **__Sim!Eu te amo,Neji sempre te amei!_

_**Neji-**__Aishiteru,Ten-ten! -só que ele gritou isso,o quarteirão ouviu._

_Ten-ten o abraça,os dois se beijam._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Na casa de Gaara.Ino o encontra dormindo e louka como sempre tira um celular e bate fotos do Gaara dormindo!_

_Bom já eram quase dez fotos quando o Gaara acorda e vê a Ino em pé com o celular na mão._

_Ino esconde tentando disfarçar o celular e depois como uma louka sai andando do quarto e fica parada na porta,ele não fala nada ainda;com o celular na mão -tava mandando as fotos para o Orkut,Kiba que tava sempre conectado viu,ligou e espalhou a fofoca!- quando o Gaara recebeu uma ligação contando o que ela tá fazendo pronto -ai é que o barrako desabou!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke depois de uma hora largou os doces lábios de Sakura e começaram a escultura._

_**Sasuke-**__ Vamos fazer de que?_

_**Sakura- **__Que tal um ursinho? _

_**Sasuke-**__ Não!Uma katana numa pedra?_

_**Sakura-**__ Não!Um coelinho!_

_**Sasuke- **__Não!_

_**Sakura- **__Então uma flor e uma katana!_

_**Sasuke-**__ Se a flor estiver amarrada a katana!_

_**Sakura- **__Feito!_

_Neste momento toca o telefone,quem é?Kiba e a fofoca do orkut!_

_Sasuke liga e vê os dois ficam rindo!_

_**Sakura- **__Como a Ino conseguiu essas fotos?_

_Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**-----**_

_Cap 3_

_Gaara correu viu tudinho no Orkut,saiu correndo atrás de Ino -pela casa- que escondeu o celular!_

_**Gaara- **__Você é louka?!Por que você fez aquilo?!_

_Ino corria e Gaara atrás._

_**Gaara-**__ O que você tá fazendo aqui?!_

_Ino para e Gaara também mais ou menos uns dois metros um do outro!_

_**Ino-**__ Não,Gaara não sou louka!E fiz isso para você aprender a não me seguir! -"e também para ver se eu largo de gostar de você,dormindo fica mais lindo"pensava- E sou sua parceira de trabalho de artes,para fazer uma escultura!_

_**Gaara ficou olhando Ino por um segundo quieto e falou finalmente- **__Não vou te seguir mais,e já sei que escultura vamos fazer!_

_Pois é tem as esculuras,as notas Kiba e Karin,Ino e Gaara,para resolver ainda!E uma surpresa férias de presente!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Temari fez a escultura com nenhuma ajuda de Shikamaru que dormiu na cama dela!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Sasuke-**__ Deixa isso para lá depois você pergunta para a Ino,e agora quer ser minha eterna namorada?!_

_**Sakura- **__Eterna não,mas namorada sim!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Kakashi conversava com Orochimaru e Tsunade -que levou um bolo de Jiraya._

_**Kakashi- **__Quero a turma para levar para umas férias surpresa!_

_**Tsunade- **__Aceito!_

_**Orochimaru- **__Se os pais permitirem,já falei com Jiraya!_

_**Kakashi- **__Ótimo,vou avisar eles e entregar as permissões!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Gaara e Ino ficam até umas duas da madrugada terminando a escultura!_

_Ino vai de taxí embora._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Balanço total:_

_Sakura e Sasuke são namorados,fizeram a escultura de uma katana com uma flor amarrada._

_Naruto e Hinata fizeram de um ramen com um casal sentado em baixo._

_Neji e Ten-ten sempre se gostaram e agora namoram; fizeram uma escultura de um casal se beijando._

_Temari fez a escultura de um golfinho;isso os dois brigaram mais já se resolveu._

_Ino e Gaara ainda estão na mesma do Kiba e Karin;fizeram a escultura de um casal deitado numa cama! -idéia do Gaara._

_Kakashi vai levar todos para umas férias._

_Kiba e Karin fizeram de dois cachorros,ainda é só amizade!_

_Rock Lee ganhou o campeonato de Judô._

_Zaku e Sai,Tayuya e Kin fizeram a mesma escultura de um ursinho dançando do lado dum papai noel._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Já dentro de sala:_

_Kurenai vai avaliar.Eis as notas:_

_Sasuke e Sakura:10 pela criatividade._

_Naruto e Hinata:10 por ser diferente._

_Neji e Ten-ten:10 pela ótima releitura._

_Shikamaru e Temari:9 tema bem brasileiro._

_Gaara e Ino:9 pela ousadia._

_Kiba e Karin:8 pelos animaiszinhos nery._

_Zaku e Sai,Tayuya e Kin:3,5 pela cola._

_Fim do primeiro periodo,almoço mas antes Kakashi aparece:_

_**Kakashi- **__Parabéns,alunos vocês ganharam uma viagem por serem a turma mais disciplinada da escola.Aqui as permissões já estão assinadas e surpresa fica de descobrir para onde vamos!_

_**Todos- **__AHHHH!!!_

_**Kakashi- **__Brincadeira,vamos para um lugar bem frio!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Só passei para informar saem todos mas cada um vai para um canto,ordem seguinte:Sasuke e Sakura,Naruto e Hinata,Shikamaru e Temari,Zaku e Tayuya,Sai e Kin,Neji e Ten-ten,e Ino vai para um lado Gaara pro outro._

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Sasuke- **__Sakura será pra onde vamos?_

_**Sakura- **__Os pais já sabem!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Naruto-**__ Maravilhosa!Depois que voltarmos que tal irmos pro chalé da minha família?_

_**Hinata- **__Príncipe!Hai!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Neji- **__Ten você quer ir numa balada?_

_**Ten-ten-**__ Depois da férias,queridinho!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Shikamaru- **__Temari você quer ir nessa viagem,por que eu não tô afim!_

_**Temari-**__ Shikamaru Nara você vai ou arrumo outro namorado!_

_**Shikamaru puxa Temari pela cintura e a beija e depois diz-**__ Nunca!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Zaku- **__Tayuya você por acaso não quer ficar comigo?_

_**Tayuya- **__Não mais quero namorar você!_

_**Zaku- **__Eu aceito!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Sai e Kin só andam conversando;coisas que vocês vão saber depois._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Gaara anda para o lado da biblioteca pensando que Ino não estava lá._

_Quando vira na porta perdido em seus pensamentos;e quando Ino vai sair e bate no tórax de Gaara deixando cair alguns livros.Ino se abaixa para pegar;Gaara a ajuda.Depois recolheram os livros perceberam uma coisa todos que antes estavam na biblioteca tinham saído.Gaara ergueu o queixo de Ino e depois bem lentamente seus lábios se tocaram._

_Não foram interrompidos mas quando se separam seus olhos não se desgrudavam.Falta palavras._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Sakura e Sasuke,Naruto e Hinata,Shikamaru e Temari,Neji e Ten-ten,Kiba e Karin,Zaku e Tayuya estavam todos ali de volta a sala e sem esqueçer Sai e Kin._

_A aula era de Iruka,história._

_**Iruka percebendo as duas cadeiras vazias- **__Onde estão a Ino e o Gaara?_

_**Sakura-**__ Sensei ninguém sabe!_

_**Naruto- **__Posso ir procurar?E a Hinata também?_

_**Iruka-**__ Podem mais voltem logo!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Ino e Gaara estavam sentados na porta da bibiloteca com os livros no colo,ainda sem palavras somente a emoção do beijo!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Hinata e Naruto não foram diretamente procura-los mas sim lancharam primeiro pois não tiveram tempo ficaram conversando sobre a viagem,o chalé e beijinho para cá e pra lá._

_**Hinata- **__Lindo!Vamos agora que já acabamos de comer procurar!_

_**Naruto- **__Querida,vamos sim mais começar por onde?_

_**Hinata- **__O lugar preferido da Ino a biblioteca!_

_**Naruto- **__Hai!Princesa!_

_Bom quando eles sairam para procurar,como a Hinata andava de tamanquinho que fazia um barulhinho "próprio" e ai o Gaara ouviu os dois levantaram correndo e ..._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Hinata e Naruto voltaram depois de meia hora sem achar._

_**Hinata- **__Nada escafederam!_

_**Naruto- **__É sensei sumiram!_

_**Iruka- **__Vou ter que avisar o diretor!_

_**Sasuke-**__ Que tal se ligarmos para o celulares!_

_**Temari- **__Vaso ruim não quebra!Falo pelo Gaara é claro!_

_**Sakura- **__Coitadinho!Será que foram sequestrados?!_

_**Neji- **__Silêncio,Sakura!_

_**Iruka-**__ Alguém tem um celular com crédito o meu acabou!_

_**Todos- **__Não!_

_**Shikamaru- **__Tenho um cartão de orelhão!_

_**Iruka-**__ Onde tem um orelhão?_

_**Ten-ten- **__No pátio! -"ele passa todo dia por lá e não viu,é um baka!" pensando._

_**Iruka-**__ Quem tem o número deles?_

_**Temari-**__ Eu!_

_Iruka e Temari vão ao orelhão,pórem o Gaara deixou o celular na sala -e a música é Vai lacraia._

_**Sasuke-**__ Esqueceu dentro da sala!E o da Ino alguém tem? -Ai ele atende e diz- Oi esqueci o celular dentro da sala!_

_**Zaku- **__Joguei no lixo hoje!_

_Onde Gaara e Ino estão?Eis a questão!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-----**_

_Cap 4_

_**Karin- **__Eu tenho! -nisso abre uma agenda de pelucía rosa e demora vinte minutos para achar!_

_Karin vai até o orelhão e dita o número para Iruka.Mas como o Sasuke tinha conversado acobou a unidade só tinha uma._

_**Naruto- **__Bah onde foram parar?!-com uma mão atrás da cabeça._

_**Iruka- **__Vamos formar duplas e cada um vai para um lado!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Neste momento,passa Kabuto e ouve tudo conta a Orochimaru._

_**Orochimaru-**__ Tá se estão buscando tá tudo bem!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_As duplas vocês sabem Sasuke e Sakura e blá,blá,blá..._

_Depois de uma hora nada.Bom Orochimaru então vai na biblioteca buscar um formulário.Chegando lá..._

_Gaara e Ino sentados um do lado do outro atrás da mesa da bibliotecaria.Detalhe:Ino e Gaara tão do mesmo jeito a mão do Gaara no queixo da Ino,e sabe de vez em quando se dão um beijinho!_

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_**Ino- Para onde nós vamos,Gaara?**_

_**Gaara- Ali! -aponta para a mesa depois pega Ino pelo pulso e faz ela se sentar.**_

_**Depois de dez minutos a bibliotecaria chega e deixa os dois ficarem ali -se acredita! **_

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

_Orochimaru vê a cena e fala:_

_**Orochimaru- **__Ha,ha estão aqui então?!_

_Os dois ficam quietos e se levantam._

_**Orochimaru- **__KABUTO! -gritando- AVISA O PROFº IRUKA QUE EU OS ACHEI!AGORA!_

_**Kabuto- **__Hai!_

_**Orochimaru-**__ Vocês dois para minha sala agora!_

_Gaara e Ino vão de mão dadas -que bonitinho!- Orochimaru vai atrás._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Na sala todos já voltaram da busca,quando vêem Kabuto._

_**Kabuto- **__Iruka,já achamos os alunos "desaparecidos"!Tecnicamente!_

_**Iruka-**__ OK!_

_**Kabuto**__- O senhor podia me acompanhar até a diretoria para conversar com os alunos!_

_**Iruka-**__ Sim,vamos que eu quero saber o que ouve!_

_Todos sabendo,Kabuto e Iruka vão a diretoria._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Entre os alunos rola o seguinte papo:_

_**Sasuke- **__Hum! -dando uma risada maléfica- O que será que estavam fazendo?!_

_Sakura dá um tapa no ombro de Sasuke pela risadinha;Shikamaru senta na mesa e Temari senta no seu colo._

_**Hinata- **__Depois perguntamos,e agora que tal Príncipe a gente ir conversar sobre o Chalé?!_

_**Naruto-**__ Linda!Vamos! -se retiram para um canto!_

_Os outros não falam nada._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Enquanto isso na diretoria:_

_**Orochimaru- **__Sentem-se! -apontando para duas cadeiras de frente a mesa dele._

_Todos se sentam incluse Orochimaru,que agora revisa as pastas (com notas,cada suspensão e algumas provas);quando Kabuto chega com Iruka esbaforridos._

_**Orochimaru- **__Demoraram! -correram quase trinta salas em quatro minutos!_

_Kabuto vai para sua mesa.Iruka puxa uma cadeira._

_Shizune viu e avisa Tsunade._

_**Tsunade-**__ Deixa isso com o diretor que vou comprar um vestido novo!Pra vê se o Jiraya larga de me ignorar!_

_Na sala do diretor._

_**Iruka- **__Onde eles estavam?_

_**Orochimaru- **__Na biblioteca,ou melhor debaixo da mesa da bibliotecaria!_

_**Iruka-**__ O que vocês estavam fazendo lá?!_

_**Gaara- **__Nada conversando! -"não me dá uma suspensão SOCORRO!"penasava._

_**Ino- **__É!_

_**Orochimaru- **__Não foi isso que vi!_

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_**Orochimaru foi lá e ficou olhando eles se beijarem por uns vinte minutos ai ele apareceu.**_

_**Orochimaru vê a cena e fala:**_

_**Orochimaru- Ha,ha estão aqui então?!**_

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

_**Orochimaru dando uma risada maliciosa- **__Vi vocês se beijarem!Meus anjinhos!_

_Iruka se vira e espera a resposta.Kabuto avança a mesa para ouvir melhor._

_Ino corra de lembrar._

_**Gaara- **__Tá e daí?Não foi nada demais!_

_**Orochimaru**__- O senhor acha que você some,mata aula,fica beijando aqui e não é nada?!_

_**Ino- **__Tá!Temos uma conciência!_

_**Gaara- **__É!_

_**Orochimaru- **__Vão ter tantos trabalhos extras que até a conciência vão perder!_

_**Iruka- **__Tá ótimo!O meu vai ser de pelo menos quarenta páginas para cada um!_

_**Orochimaru- **__Kabuto._

_**Kabuto- **__Nani?_

_**Orochimaru- **__Avise aos outros professores deles!Já!_

_Kabuto saiu._

_**Orochimaru-**__ E não pensem que será só isso!Se vocês não acabarem os trabalhos até a viagem,não vão! -ele deu um sorriso com essa última fala,ele é do mau né?!_

_**Ino e Gaara- **__AHH!_

_**Orochimaru- **__Iruka pode levar os dois para sala,o mais depressa possível!_

_**Iruka- **__Vamos!_

_Todos se levantam e vão,o silêncio é assustador entre eles!E agora -ahhh- o Gaara soltou a mão da Ino!_

_Chegando na sala._

_**Sasuke de novo com sarcasmo- **__Desaparecidos apareceram!_

_O resto ficam todos quietos porque o Iruka notava-se de longe que estava bravo!_

_Bom aula continuou mas todos em silêncio,fazendo tarefas e tudo mais.Iruka passou um trabalho para o Gaara e Ino sobre alguém importante da história._

_Bate o sino vão todos embora desta vez juntos,exceto Ino e Gaara._

_**Sasuke- **__Vocês viram o Iruka parecia um louko!_

_**Sakura- **__Queria saber o que ouve eles tavam tão quietos!_

_**Naruto-**__ Não foi nada!_

_**Hinata-**__ Aconteceu algo!O que será?!_

_**Shikamaru- **__Depois pergunto para o Gaara ou para a Ino!_

_Agora já são 18:00 da tarde todos tinham seus afazeres cada um para sua casa!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Acabaram de pegar os trabalhos e combinaram de se ancontrar para faze-los as 19:30 da noite._

_Gaara foi para um canto pensando "porque o diretor tinha que aparecer logo agora que ia pedir a Ino em namoro e tava tão bom nós dois lá juntos!" enquanto pensava ia indo para sua casa._

_Ino que não tava afim de ir para casa foi numa praça se sentou num banco de madeira que em cima tinha flores como um pipoca pois os livros num canto e ai começou a pensar em quanto via as fotos do Gaara dormindo no celular"será que vai ser sempre assim,quando as coisas andam vem alguém e atrapalha?!"._

_Chegando em casa Temari pergunta para Gaara:_

_**Temari-**__ O que você tava fazendo?!Hein?!_

_**Gaara-**__ Me deixa,Temari!_

_E vai para seu quarto esperar a Ino;eram apenas 18:15!_

_Na praça Ino se levanta e vai embora para casa.Quando encontra Shikamaru que foi fazer compras no mercado para sua mãe._

_**Shikamaru- **__Ino o que está acontecendo? -Detalhe:Ino e Shikamaru são quase irmãos de tão amigos,as mães deles se conhecem,e eles desde de que tem um ano._

_**Ino- **__Nada!Além de que tô gostando do Gaara,a gente se beijou mas ele não toma partido!_

_**Shikamaru-**__ Ino como você não me contou isso antes?_

_**Ino- **__Porque descobri isso hoje!_

_Shikamaru da um abraço na Ino que sente um pouco melhor depois vai para casa._

_Na casa da Ino tem gente esperando por ela:Hinata e Sakura -a Ten-ten foi no cinema ver um filme com Neji._

_**Hinata-**__ Ino o que houve? -a Ino tá com cara de choro._

_**Ino- **__Nada Hina!_

_**Sakura-**__ Por que você sumiu hoje?_

_**Ino- **__Perdi a hora lendo,e nem notei o sino!_

_**Hinata- **__Não vi você na biblioteca!_

_**Ino-**__ Não tava lá!Estava num canto separado!_

_**Hinata- **__AHN!_

_Sakura e Hinata vão embora.Ino vai para o quarto já são 18:45._

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Sasuke- **__Sakura,Hinata,Naruto vocês acham que está história da Ino é verdade?_

_**Todos- **__Não!_

_Será que Gaara pede Ino em namoro?_

_E Sasuke descobre o que está acontecendo?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**-----**_

_Cap 5_

_Ino deita na cama fica virada de cara para o relógio olhando que os minutos não passam._

_Resolve ouvir uma músiquinha no rádio e tá tocando Nickelback-Far Away:_

_**Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo **_

_Ai pronto,Ino chora pensa em Gaara olha as horas não passam._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Bom 18:50 na casa do Neji está:Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru,Kiba._

_**Sasuke- **__Tá rolando algo?O que é?_

_**Shikamaru-**__ Eu sei o que é mais não posso contar!E nós não podemos fazer nada!_

_**Naruto- **__Como não?!_

_**Neji- **__Espera e por que você não pode contar?!_

_**Sasuke-**__ Nós somos seus amigos cara!_

_**Kiba- **__Tô indo vou dar uma volta com a Karin é é com o Akamaru! -e foi embora!_

_**Todos- **__Tchau!Valeu pela ajuda!_

_**Shiakamaru- **__Que seja não posso falar!É muito problemático!_

_**Todos- **__Vamos na casa do Gaara!_

_**Shikamaru-**__ Não vou não se não eu vou meter um soco no Gaara!E a Temari não tô afim de ver ela!Tchau!_

_**Todos (Sasuke,Naruto e Neji)- **__Valeu por quase contar tudo!Tchau! -e foi embora._

_**Shikamaru- **__Não é nem a metade,Tchau!_

_Sasuke,Neji e Naruto ficam de boca aberta._

_**Hinata chega sozinha **__-a Sakura foi no shopping,a Ten-ten no salão fazer as unhas- com uns copos de suco de laranja._

_**Hinata- **__Pediram para eu trazer para vocês é de laranja!_

_**Todos- **__Obrigado! -pegam os sucos e bebem,Hinata vai para dentro fazer tarefas e deixa os meninos sozinhos._

_**Neji tira o copo da boca e diz- **__Não sei será que deviamos nos intrometer nesta história?_

_**Sasuke quase volta o suco- **__É nosso amigo!_

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_**O celular do Sasuke toca -música Linkin Park-Numb- é Temari contando do Gaara e depois disso acoteceu que Sasuke veio para casa do Neji com Naruto e Hinata para falar disso!**_

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

_Bom Sasuke vai saindo._

_**Sasuke- **__Já vou preciso saber o que houve!Vocês vem comigo ou não?!_

_**Naruto e Neji**__- Vamos!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_São 19:10 vinte minutos que não passam e Ino estaria do lado dele!_

_Quando algém bate na porta:_

_Toc,toc..._

_**Sasuke- **__Sou eu Sasuke,e também o Neji o Naruto!Podemos entrar?_

_Gaara não abre a porta e sim uma brecha e põe um olho._

_**Gaara- **__O que vocês querem?_

_**Sasuke quase correndo -**__os olhos do Gaara davam medo em qualquer um- Só conversar nós soubemos como você chegou em casa e viemos perguntar se tá tudo bem!_

_**Naruto-**__ É! -com a mão atrás da cabeça._

_**Neji- **__Mas se você não quer ser incomodado a gente já vai!_

_**Gaara olha os três parados na porta e diz- **__Tá tudo bem!Por que não estaria? -"Ino,Ino,Ino..." pensava._

_**Sasuke,Naruto,Neji-**__ Ok!Tchau!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Bom eram 19:20 Ino levantou tomou um banho,não tava com pressa,vistiu pela primeira vez que ia fazer um trabalho com alguém um top e saia.19:25 saiu de casa.Chegou as 19:35 na casa do Gaara que pelo atraso quase teve um infarte._

_Bate na porta quem atende?_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Na casa dos Hyugas:Sakura,Shikamaru,Temari,Ten-ten chegam lá com um Sasuke,Neji,Naruto e Hinata já estavm lá assistiram filmes de comédia,jogaram sinuca e outros._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Kankuro abre a porta._

_**Kankuro-**__ O que você quer?_

_**Ino- **__Vim fazer um trabalho com o Gaara!_

_**Kankuro- **__O Gaara não tá nem falando,quanto mais fazer um trabalho!_

_Toca o celular do Kankuro -a música é Pirigueti-MCPapo- é a ficante dele._

_Kankuro fica falando tá uns vinte minutos,Ino parada na porta._

_Quando o Kankuro acaba._

_**Kankuro- **__Onde é que estavámos mesmo?_

_**Ino- **__Chama o Gaara!_

_Neste momento o Gaara desce as escadas e diz:_

_**Gaara- **__O que você -refirindo-se ao Kankuro- tá fazendo que não deixa ela subir?Quer que eu tire zero no boletim?_

_**Kankuro- **__Claro que não Gaara!_

_**Gaara-**__ Ino suba logo!_

_Bom Ino passa pela porta onde o Kankuro tá parado meio bravo,mas logo o celular toca de novo e ele esquece de tudo._

_Gaara fica esperando no final da escada a Ino ai quando ela chega no começo o Gaara põe a mão na boca dela e pergunta:_

_**Gaara- **__Quer ser minha namorada?_

_**Ino-**__ Sim! -e o beija!_

_Ai os dois também não ficam muito tempo pois é tanto trabalho e no dia seguinte viagem._

_Já eram quase meia noite quando os dois acabaram,o Gaara ligou para o Neji:_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Na casa dos Hyugas tavam vendo um filme de terror._

_Ai quando o celular do Neji -música If You- Magic Box- tocou todos deram um grito._

_**Neji- **__Alô!_

_**Gaara- **__Oi!Todos ainda estão ai?_

_**Neji-**__ Sim!Nande?_

_**Gaara- **__Tô indo para contar uma surpresa para vocês!_

_**Neji-**__ Tá estamos esperando!_

_Neji se virou e disse:_

_**Neji- **__O Gaara falou que tá aqui daqui a pouco quer contar para nós uma coisa!_

_**Todos- **__Tá!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_**Gaara- **__Vamos Ino!Levanta! -a Ino dormiu na cama do Gaara,mas ele tava louko para contar para todos e acordou ela._

_**Ino-**__ O que?Por que?Onde?Quando?_

_**Gaara- **__Vamos! -e começou a carregar a Ino no colo._

_Chegando no carro ela tecnicamente tinha acordado!_

_**Ino- **__Gaara para onde nós vamos?_

_**Gaara- **__Contar do nosso namoro para todos,pois estão na casa do Neji!Ok?_

_**Ino bocejando-**__ Tá!_

_Ai o Gaara dirigiu até a casa dos Hyugas:_

_**Ino-**__ Gaara não quero andar!_

_Gaara leva Ino no colo!_

_Chegando lá o filme tinha acabado e eles vêem a cena -ALELUIA FOI DÍFICIL,MAIS JUNTEI!HAHAHA!- o queixo deles caem um pouco._

_**Sakura- **__Gaara você e a Ino ..._

_**Gaara- **__Essa era a surpresa que falei no telefone tô namorando com a Ino! -detalhe:a Ino cochilou no colo do Gaara._

_**Todos- **__Ohh!_

_**Sasuke- **__Até eles o mais improvável dos casais!_

_**Shikamaru-**__ Cuida dela!_

_**Gaara-**__ Pode deixar!_

_Bom ai a Ino acorda,quando o Gaara senta._

_**Ino- **__Oi gente!_

_Hinata olha no relógio vê a hora._

_**Hinata- **__Gente o papo tá bom,mas já são 01:25 da madrugada.E amanhã temos uma viagem pela frente._

_Detalhe:todos já fizeram as malas._

_**Todos- **__Tchau!Boa noite!_

_Cada um para casa exceto a Ino que vai para casa do Gaara,mas liga para mãe e avisa._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Balanço total:_

_Sasuke e Sakura tão bem._

_Naruto e Hinata tão planejando férias num Chalé._

_Neji e Ten-ten ainda tem um segredo a ser descoberto._

_Temari e Shikamaru ainda bem que ela não vai descobrir o comentário dele._

_Ino e Gaara finalmente juntos._

_Kiba e Karin vão ficar juntos só._

_Zaku levou Tayuya para jantar no restaurante mais caro da cidade._

_Sai e Kin ainda falta a conversa prometida,vão saber no próximo capitulo!_

_Kakashi dorme e sonha com seus livrinhos!E na viagem!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Noite boa,não?!_

_No próximo capitulo a conversa de Sai e Kin,e a viagem!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**-----**_

_Cap 6_

_De manhã na casa dos Hyugas:_

_**Hinata- **__Neji vamos logo!_

_**Neji-**__ Tá!_

_Quem tava na casa dos Hyugas: Sakura,Sasuke,Ten-ten,Naruto._

_Na casa do Gaara:_

_Estavam:Temari,Shikamaru,Zaku,Tayuya._

_Mas presta atenção no que rolava:_

_Gaara cutucava Ino que não se mexia._

_**Gaara- **__Acorda,Ino,anda se não vamos perder a viagem!_

_Ino levantou com a palavra viagem,arrastou o Gaara para casa dela apresentou ele pros pais;tomou banho pegou a mala.Dentro do carro esperando estavam:Temari,Shikamru,Kankuro -que traria o carro de volta-,Zaku,Tayuya._

_Vinte minutos estavam todos na escola com as malas,ai descobriram que iriam para um lugar com neve -isso todos os pais sabiam.E já haviam os contado.Rock Lee foi para outro campeonato._

_**Orochimaru-**__ Se comportem,Tchau!_

_Esqueceu alias dos trabalhos da Ino e do Gaara!_

_Esquema dos bancos do avião:_

_Kakashi e Anko._

_Sasuke e Sakura._

_Naruto e Hinata._

_Neji e Ten-ten._

_Gaara e Ino._

_Shikamaru e Temari._

_Kiba e Karin._

_Zaku e Tayuya._

_Sai e Kin._

_Hinata tomou um comprimido para dormir odiava avião -a viagem duraria duas horas- dormiu só uma a outra ficou conversando com o Naruto.Sasuke ficou grudado na Sakura com um Mp5 e também revistas de vários assuntos.Neji nem percebeu foi dormindo -ele ficou acordado até umas três da madrugada porque perdeu o sono- e Ten-ten lia revista de Dj.Shikamaru e Temari ficaram conversando sobre lembranças do passado.Ino dormiu mais meia hora depois ficou dando beijinhos no Gaara.O amor é lindo!_

_Kiba ia mostrando coisas sobre cachorros para Karin.Zaku e Tayuya dormiam os dois!Sai e kin não vou revelar ainda!_

_O ódio é lindo!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Chegando no hotel os quartos ficaram assim:_

_Quartos divididos em duplas:_

_Kiba e Naruto_

_Neji e Shikamaru_

_Gaara e Sasuke_

_Sai e Zaku_

_Kakashi_

_Anko_

_Sakura e Ino_

_Hinata e Temari,Ten-ten._

_Kin e Karin_

_Karin e Tayuya_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Bom todos sairam para conhecer o hotel depois do almoço.Era lindo com neve uma coisa de louko!_

_Todos juntos tirarão fotos.As meninas em pé e os meninos em baixo._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Bom a noite caiu todos estavam muito cansados foram para seus quartos dormirem._

_No meio da noite Sai e Kin andam enquanto conversavam:_

_**Sai- **__Kin você sabe que eu gosto da Sakura perfeitamente!_

_**Kin- **__E eu do Gaara que só da bola para "loira do paraguai"!_

_**Sai- **__Qualquer coisa que nos façamos vai ser pouco porque nenhum deles ficará com a gente!_

_**Kin- **__Como não a Ino já viu o Gaara ficando comigo!_

_**Sai-**__ Mais será que ela cai neste golpe?_

_**Kin- **__Se eu disser que nesta noite fiquei com ele!_

_**Sai-**__ Você é muito baixa Kin!Nunca mais se aproxime de mim!Porque se for para ganhar o amor da Sakura quero ganhar por ela gostar de verdade de mim! -nisso foi embora._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Na manhã seguinte dois meninos conversam:_

_**Sasuke- **__Gaara,já que a Ino e Sakura tão no mesmo quarto vamos lá acorda-las?_

_**Gaara- **__Vamos,mas antes que Kakashi apareça._

_----------------------------------------------_

_No quarto das duas.Ino e Sakura dormem._

_Na cabeçeira da cama de Ino está uma foto de Gaara.E na cabeçeira da cama de Sakura um ursinho escrito -Eu te amo!-com uma foto do Sasuke do lado!_

_Os dois arrombam a porta -se acredita nisso!- e vão entrando._

_Mas antes um detalhe Gaara pediu para o Sasuke deixar ele tirar uma foto da Ino dormindo ai eles gritam para matar elas de susto.E foi isso que aconteceu,os dois gritaram e puseram uma ,máscara de monstro._

_O susto foi enorme,Sasuke e Gaara ainda ficaram dizendo:Buga,Buga...!!!_

_A Ino e a Sakura pegaram seus chinelos e esquecendo que estavam de camisola correram atrás deles._

_Kakashi e Anko,e o resto da turma acordaram._

_Bom,quando todos poram a cara para fora e também o corpo viram Sasuke e Gaara com máscaras de mostros,e Ino e Sakura correndo com chinelos e camisolas atrás deles._

_Kakashi e Anko rapidamente se puseram na frente dos dois,evitando as chineladas das duas._

_**Kakashi- **__Não sei o que tá acontecendo aqui!Só que todos vão vestir roupas normais,em dez minutos na sala._

_**Todos-**__ Tá!_

_Na sala depois de dez minutos:_

_**Kakashi- **__O que aconteceu?_

_**Sasuke- **__Eu e o Gaara demos um susto na Sakura e na Ino,ai elas vieram com esses chinelos atrás!_

_**Kakashi- **__Meninas alguém quer prestar uma "queixa"?_

_**Ino-**__ Não!_

_**Sakura-**__ Da próxima vez Sasuke me acorda com um beijo!É uma ordem!_

_**Sasuke-**__ Tá!_

_**Kakashi-**__ Todos para o café da manhã!_

_**Anko- **__Tá na idade!_

_**Kakashi-**__ Já tô me arrependendo dessa idéia!_

_**Anko- **__Tem certeza? -e o beija!_

_**Kakashi- **__Tô pensando! -ai ele beija!_

_Os dois ficam por uns dez minutos ali na sala._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Depois do café da manhã todos foram dar uma volta.Esquema Sasuke e Sakura de braços dados,Naruto e Hinata abraçados,Shikamaru mão na cintura de Temari,Gaara e Ino mãos dadas,Neji e Ten-ten numa mistura de abraço e mão dadas,Zaku e Tayuya sempre se beijando,Sai e Kin ficaram no hotel um bem longe do outro,Anko e Kakashi disfarçavam,Kiba e Karin caminhavam normalmente._

_Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto,Hinata,Kakashi,Anko,Shikamaru,Temari foram jogar uns jogos que tem no hotel._

_Sai,Gaara,Ino,Zaku,Tayuya,Kin foram ao spa do hotel._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Bom depois de uma hora;vamos a um segredinho._

_Ten-ten viu um certo anúncio na revista que lhe chamou atenção._

_Resolveu ir no evento então a pedido de algumas pessoas._

_Eram 15:00 e já tinha começado encontrou algumas pessoas nos bastidores,foi ao palco fazer seu show._

_Neji havia seguido Ten-ten até lá e se misturado a galera._

_Quando Neji fixou os olhos pode ver Ten-ten atrás da pikape,ela era a Dj que tocava no momento,se assustou um pouco mais ficou olhando como o povo não a conhecia mais delirava a cada remix._

_Depois de uma hora Neji foi embora,Ten-ten demorou um pouco mas depois viu Neji sair do meio da multidão pois era o único a ir embora._

_Quando ele saiu Ten-ten o chamou._

_**Ten-ten- **__Neji!_

_**Neji-**_

_**Ten-ten-**__ Eu ia te contar!_

_**Neji- **__A quanto tempo Ten-ten?_

_**Ten-ten-**__ A quatro anos!_

_**Neji-**__ Por que você nunca contou isso a ninguém?_

_**Ten-ten- **__Porque ninguém entende!E achei que você ia acabar comigo,Neji tive medo!_

_**Neji- **__Então ..._

_**Ten-ten-**__ Sabe acabei de me formar no curso!_

_**Neji- **__Preciso de um tempo para pensar!_

_**Ten-ten-**__ Você não vai acabar comigo,vai?_

_**Neji- **__Não sei mais Ten-ten!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Na sala de massagem do spa Ino e Gaara esperam a massagista._

_**Ino- **__Afinal,por que você naquela noite ficou com a Kin?_

_**Gaara- **__Sei lá!Detesto ela!_

_**Ino-**__ Ah!_

_A massagista chegou._

_----------------------------------------------_

_O que acontecerá com Neji e Ten-ten?_

_E Kin vai executar um plano malvado?_


	7. Chapter 7

_**-----**_

_Cap 7_

_A noite caiu todos estavam na sala dando risadas das piadas de Naruto._

_Mas Ten-ten e Neji não.Ten-ten chorava em quanto se perguntava se tinha feito a coisa certa.Neji não chorava mas estava tão triste e notava isso só de olhar para ele._

_Até que uma coisa aconteceu Neji se levantou entrou no quarto de Ten-ten:_

_**Neji- **__Por que os outros também não sabem?_

_**Ten-ten- **__Porque foi na época que eu estava em Paris!(Ela já morou lá e aprendeu lá!)_

_**Neji**__- E você faz muitos shows?_

_**Ten-ten- **__Um por semana!_

_**Neji- **__Você já namorou,ou ficou com alguém de lá? -se sentou na ponta da cama dela,e olhava de cabeça baixa para o chão._

_**Ten-ten- **__Não!_

_**Neji- **__Você pretende fazer disso uma profissão?_

_**Ten-ten- **__Lógico que não,mas depende!_

_**Neji-**__ Depende de quem?_

_**Ten-ten-**__ De você,sabe se você quiser ficar comigo e aceitar isso!_

_**Neji-**__ Aceito que você seja Dj mais só se você ficar somente comigo!_

_**Ten-ten- **__Ótimo!Aishiteru Neji!_

_Neji a beijou não queria quebrar o clima entre os dois de reconciliação,depois ficaram na sacada mesmo com abrisa gélida da neve.O amor os unia um futuro executivo e uma futura Dj._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Balanço do dia:_

_Sasuke e Sakura não sabem o que ainda vem pela frente._

_Naruto e Hinata vão ter que ajudar pessoas muito importantes._

_Shikamaru e Temari vão dar uma aparecida._

_Neji e Ten-ten futuro bem diferente._

_Ino e Gaara superação._

_Zaku e Tayuya vai durar?_

_Sai decisão de mudar._

_Kin vai ser a vilã._

_Kakashi fica ou não com Anko._

_Karin a prova da mudança._

_Kiba o que vai mudar?_

_----------------------------------------------_

_E o dia começou nessas férias bem normal se não fosse uma carta anônima deixada na cama de Ino depois do almoço._

_**Kakashi- **__Hoje meninos vamos ver um museu de gelo._

_Todos foram tudo era lindo lá,skiaram foi um dia lindo._

_Exatamente as 18:30 Ino vai guardar seu casaco e vê a carta em cima da cama._

_Ino não abre deixa para depois._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Uma certa pessoa via tudo por uma brecha na porta era Kin e pensava "maldição por que não abre isso logo?!"._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Na sala:_

_Kakashi lia.Anko o olhava quieta,fingindo que estava lendo.Kin sai da porta foi para o seu quarto.Ino voltou a sala._

_**Sasuke- **__Vocês sabem quando será a próximas férias,na casa dos Uchihas tenho uma ótima casa de praia._

_Sakura vibrou com a notícia._

_**Naruto- **__Mas antes eu e a Hina vamos passar uns dias no Chalé da minha família._

_**Kiba- **__E Sasuke,você tem um computador lá?_

_**Sasuke-**__ Tem,mais ninguém usa!_

_Neste momento Sai vai dormir,e o celular da Ino toca -música Nickelback-Far Away- é o pai dela perguntando como vão as coisas;ela vai conversar na varanda._

_**Shikamaru- **__Tá bom!E Sasuke porque você não leva também a Tayuya,Zaku,Sai que você não convidou?_

_**Sasuke-**__ Tô pensando!_

_Ino acaba a conversa no celular.São já como as horas passam 23:45 da noite,todos se retiram para o quarto._

_Mas é claro um selinho de boa noite.Ino esquece a carta e dorme._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Balanço rapidex:_

_Ino tá com uma bomba em forma de carta._

_Gaara que se prepare._

_ShikamaruxTemari,NarutoxHinata se preparem lá vem bomba,as baterias tem que estar a mil._

_Novo barrako,desta vez maior separar o que eu uni!BUÁ!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_La bomba!Las Bombas!_

_Detalhe:Sakura e todos os outros já sairam tão sentados na sala.Exceto Kin,que viu tudo da porta._

_Ino abre a carta começa a ler:_

_"__**Sabe querida,**_

_**O que tá rolando no hotel?**_

_**Amor sabe entre duas pessoinhas super falsas dizem que se odeiam,detestam,mais na verdade quando ninguém está vendo é um amor,paixão,beijinho e abracinho de lá pra cá.**_

_**Mão na cintura,mãos dadas,e braços também.**_

_**Sabe quem são?**_

_**Seu querido namorado Ino e a Kin.**_

_**Você já viu os olhares deles pura paixão.**_

_**Beijos!Não seja chifruda,querida!**_

_**Ass.Uma amiga!**__"_

_Ino da um grito do quarto e fica por uns minutos relendo aquilo,depois sai do quarto chorando -"logo agora que tava me acostumando com a idéia de gostar,ou melhor amar o Gaara;ele é um traidor?!Não posso acreditar!Mas e se for verdade fingir que tá tudo bem não dá!"pensava em quanto se dirigia a sala._

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_**Kin correu quando viu a Ino indo para lá.**_

_**Kin- Agora é minha chance!**_

_**Se sentou ao lado de Gaara.**_

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

_Ino fica estática vendo Gaara ao lado de Kin -álias ela pediu para ele guardar esse lugar para ela!- não se controla anda até ele da um tapa na cara dele.Todos olham aquilo parados,vendo as lágrimas de Ino,Gaara parado,e Kin do lado fingindo-se de assustada com a reação de Ino._

_**Ino- **__Como você pode?! -joga a carta na cara dele._

_Gaara olha Ino e não entende;as lágrimas e as palavras._

_**Ino- **__Você,podia dizer que não me queria,mas preferiu ficar com duas!_

_Gaara se levanta,quando toca em Ino:_

_**Gaara- **__O que ouve?_

_**Ino- **__Não me toca,Gaara!_

_**Gaara-**__ O que foi me conta,por favor!_

_**Ino- **__Você é um sínico,falso e ..._

_**Gaara- **__Do que você tá falando?_

_**Ino-**__ Se você quer refrescar a memória leia a carta!_

_**Gaara- **__Do que?_

_**Ino- **__Sua traição de todo dia!_

_**Gaara-**__ Que traição? -Ino vai para o quarto e se tranca e lá passa o dia só Sakura entra;mas as duas não conversam._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Gaara lê a carta.Não sabe como provar o contrário a não ser desnvendar o culpado._

_Bom,mas com tanta desgraça fica díficil,ele também fica abalado._

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_**Um dia antes da viagem,lá na casa do Gaara:**_

_**Gaara levou Ino até o quarto,mas antes de dormir Ino falou:**_

_**Ino- Gaara me promete uma coisa?**_

_**Gaara- Nani?**_

_**Ino- Que não vai me trair!**_

_**Gaara- Nande?Isso agora Ino?**_

_**Ino- Gaara,você é meu primeiro namorado porque eu antes só ficava.**_

_**Gaara- Ino,você me escolheu primeiro por que?**_

_**Ino- Eu amo você!Agora me promete!Você é única pessoa que amo!**_

_**Gaara- Eu te prometo!Ser fiel Ino!**_

_**E ai Ino dormiu**_

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Hinata,Naruto,Shikamaru e Temari lêem a carta.Sasuke tenta e Sakura acabar com a deprê dos dois.Detalhe:Sai,_

_Kin,Zaku e Tayuya,Karin,Kiba vão para o spa._

_**Hinata- **__Quem com tanta maldade faria isso?_

_**Shikamaru- **__Uma mente perversa!Os dois foram tão problemáticos de juntar!_

_**Temari-**__ Vou descobrir isso ou não me chamo Temari no Sabaku!_

_**Naruto-**__ Eu vou dar uma terrível lição!Tô certo?_

_**Hinata- **__Hai!Meu amor!_

_Kakashi e Anko vão para fora,dizem que isso passa._

_**Hinata- **__Primeiro,temos que saber quem tem papel deste tipo.-o papel é preto._

_**Naruto- **__Não da para continuar a investigação para depois?!Nem almoçamos e já são 14:30._

_**Shikamaru- **__Vou chamar a Sakura e o Sasuke,os dois a gente vê depois._

_No almoço,a turma do spa não tá._

_O silêncio toma conta principalmente porque a Hinata tá pensando.O Neji e a Ten-ten esqueci eles foram na cidade fazer compras e só vão voltar as 19:00 da noite._

_Depois do almoço,que foi ramen,foram sentar na sala:NarutoxHinata,ShikamaruxTemari,SakuraxSasuke,_

_ZakuxTayuya,KarinxKiba,Sai,Kin._

_**Hinata- **__Alguém aqui troxe folhas sulfite de cor preta?_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Bom,no próximo cápitulo uma investigação!_

_Tem volta?Lógico!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**-----**_

_Cap 8_

_Hinata ouve uma voz baixa falar:_

_**Karin- **__Trouxe sim umas folhas pretas sulfite,mas sumiram não dei muita importância eram apenas folhas._

_**Hinata- **__Ok!Quantas eram?_

_**Karin-**__ Duas!_

_**Hinata- **__Gente cuidado!Pode ter uma segunda vítima!_

_**Todos- **__Ok!_

_**Hinata-**__ Segundo,passo a caneta de glitter prata quem traria uma caneta desta para cá?_

_Bom gente com investigações de Hinata,conclusões,já são 19:00 Neji e Ten-ten chegam._

_**Neji- **__Oi pessoal!Por que essas caras?_

_Hinata a investigadora conta tudo._

_**Ten-ten- **__Coitado dos dois,por que vocês não me ligaram no celular?_

_**Neji- **__Mas o que poderiamos ter feito Ten-ten?_

_**Ten-ten- **__Nada!Você tem razão Neji!_

_Todos foram se deitar cedo naquele dia,as 20:00 horas da noite._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Mas duas pessoas estavam sentadas na sala conversando:_

_**Sai-**__ Foi você Kin?_

_**Kin- **__Você acha que eu tenho uma mente tão brilhante?!_

_**Sai- **__Brilhante não!Mas perversa sim!Eu não posso contar para os outros que foi você porque infelizmente sou seu cumplíce te jurei lealdade!_

_**Kin- **__Você sabe que eu sempre consigo o que quero!_

_**Sai- **__Ok,mais você não pegou muito pesado?_

_**Kin- **__E para ela aprender a não ser tão chata!_

_**Sai- **__Mas,você ouviu que o Gaara era o primeiro namorado dela,e ela o ama!_

_**Kin- **__Agora,já foi não me arrependo!_

_**Sai-**__ Ok,vou dormir!E qual é seu próximo passo mente brilhante?_

_**Kin-**__Haney,conquistar ele!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_No dia seguinte -não tem balanço ainda,perquê ainda vem coisas pela frente- Hinata,busca a caneta em todos os estojos;mas a busca é em vão já que acharam no lixo.Bom,desta vez Gaara e Ino não estavam no quarto e sim na sala junto com outros aqui estão na sala:Neji,Ten-ten,Sakura,Sasuke,Kin,Kakashi,Anko,Sai.Detalhe:a Ino sentou de frente para o Gaara._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Nos corredores dos quartos:_

_Hinata teve uma ela estavam:TemarixShikamru,Naruto,ZakuxTayuya._

_**Tayuya-**__ Gente quem gostava do Gaara?_

_**Zaku- **__A Kin!_

_**Temari- **__Cuidem para ver se ninguém vem vindo no corredor!_

_**Shikamaru- **__Temari o que você vai fazer?_

_**Temari- **__Uma pequena busca!_

_**Hinata- **__Onde?_

_**Temari- **__No quarto da Kin!_

_Ela entra no quarto não acha nada.Kiba e Karin chegam nesse momento com um embrulho._

_**Karin-**__ Sabe quero miuto ajudar vocês sei que a Kin queria ver os dois separados!Roubei o diário dela,depois estorei a fechadura!_

_**Naruto-**__ E você ajudou Kiba?_

_**Kiba- **__Pelo bem dos amigos!_

_Todos entram numa sala ao lado e começam a ler o diário no dia da carta está escrito tudo!_

_Neste momento Sai chega com um celular na mão._

_**Sai- **__Tenho uma coisa para falar._

_**Shikamaru- **__O que é?_

_**Sai-**__ Uma gravação da Kin contando a armação que fez!_

_**Hinata- **__Ótimo!_

_Todos se dirigem a sala onde o silêncio predomina,com um ar carregado.Todos estão do mesmo jeito._

_**Hinata-**__ Ino,quero falar com você sobre uma coisa!_

_**Ino se levanta**__- Hai!Hinata!_

_**Hinata- **__Sakura,por favor venha também._

_**Sakura- **__Tá!_

_Hinata,Karin,Temari,Sakura e Ino vão ao quarto conversar.Ten-ten e Neji ficam na porta da frente fingindo que estão namorando;mais estão é de guardas._

_**Ino- **__O que você quer Hinata?_

_**Hinata**__- Andei,investigando é aquela carta é da Kin!Ela armou para você!_

_**Ino estática- **__Quer dizer que isso foi uma armação!O Gaara não tem culpa?!_

_**Hinata- **__É!_

_**Temari- **__Nós já temos uma vingança!_

_**Ino-**__ Qual?_

_**Temari- **__Ela vai pegar um castigo por isso!_

_**Ino- **__Como assim?_

_**Temari- **__Liguei para o diretor Orochimaru e mostrei a gravação._

_**FLASH BACK ON**_

_**Temari liga para Orochimaru.**_

_**Orochimaru- O que houve Srt.Temari?**_

_**Temari- Escute diretor uma aluna chamada Kin,tá armando para os outros!**_

_**Dá a gravação para ele ouvir.**_

_**Orochimaru- Vou falar com os pais dela imediamente,obrigado pelo aviso Srt.Temari!**_

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

_**Ino- **__O será que ele me perdoa?!_

_E começa a escorer umas lágrimas.Hinata,Sakura,Temari e Ino voltam a sala.Neji e Ten-ten vão passear lá fora._

_Ino para na frente de Gaara que está em pé ela ainda tem algumas lágrimas no rosto._

_Como que num ato doido Ino o beija,segurando as duas mãos dele,que estão com os punhos feichados.O beijo,as lágrimas tudo tão simples.Quer dizer perdão._

_**Gaara- **__Você sabe quem foi?_

_**Ino- **__Kin._

_Gaara solta a mão de Ino dá um tapa na cara da Kin._

_**Kin- **__Nani?_

_**Hinata-**__ Já sabemos que é você que armou tudo!_

_**Todos- **__Ohh!_

_NejixTen-ten,ZakuxTayuya,SasukexSakura,NarutoxHinata,ShikamaruxTemari,KakashixAnko,TsunadexJiraya,_

_KabutoxShizune,GaaraxIno todos no balanço docê do amor._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Gaara e Ino sozinhos na sala depois de uma hora:_

_Ino está com a cabeça no tórax dele._

_**Gaara-**__ Eu não esqueci da promessa que te fiz,Ino!_

_**Ino- **__Sei agora que você é meu!_

_**Gaara- **__E você é minha!_

_**Ino- **__Nunca mais deixa eu sofrer do jeito que sofri,por favor é um pedido._

_**Gaara- **__Da próxima vez vou reparar o erro com minhas mãos._

_**Ino- **__Melhor!_

_No dia seguinte,estariam em casa;o que todos sentiam pórem é que não queriam cada um ir para sua casa;e sim irem para a mesma casa;dividir a vida inteira todos os casais sentiam isso._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Balanço das férias:_

_Ino e Gaara será para sempre._

_Naruto e Hinata finalmente descansaram._

_Kakashi decidiu ficar com Anko._

_Sasuke e Sakura ainda vão apreder a ceder._

_Shikamaru e Temari não combinam em nada mais em breve se casarão._

_Zaku e Tayuya precisam conversar._

_Tsunade precisa ver mais Jiraya._

_Sai vai descobrir o amor verdadeiro._

_Kin terá um castigo a sua altura._

_Orochimaru agora vai para umas férias._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Eu preciso ouvir você dizer_

_Que "eu te amo_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo _

_E eu te perdôo _

_Por estar longe por tanto tempo _

_Então continue respirando _

_Porque eu não irei embora _

_Segure-se em mim e _

_Nunca me solte_

_----------------------------------------------_

_A volta das férias._


	9. Chapter 9

_**-----**_

_Cap 9_

_Todos de volta,faz um dia já.É sábado e combinaram de ir para conversar na casa dos Hyugas:SasukexSakura,NejixTen-ten,GaaraxIno,HinataxNaruto.Kiba tá fazendo um piquinique com a Karin.Sai tá numa feira de desenhos.Kin tá de castigo nem pode sair no quintal.Zaku e Tayuya estão num café._

_**Hinata e Neji -**__Oi,gente!_

_**Todos-**__ Oi!_

_Hinata e todos entram vão na sala conversar._

_**Sasuke-**__Ah férias!De novo!_

_**Sakura-**__Sasuke,o que você quer dizer?! -com uma gota._

_**Sasuke-**__Sabe foi tanto problema que acho que preciso de outras férias!_

_**Naruto-**__Preguiçoso!Parece até o Shikamaru!_

_**Shikamaru-**__E!Vamo para com essa conversa!_

_**Ino-**__Tá ficando problemática,né?!_

_**Shikamaru-**__É,Ino!_

_**Temari-**__Bom,que seja aquele ser que me recuso falar o nome tá praticamente numa prisão!_

_**Gaara-**__Se quer a dizer a Kin?  
_

_**Temari-**__É!_

_**Hinata-**__Nande?A prisão?_

_**Temari-**__Os pais dela proibiram ela de andar até no quintal!_

_**Ten-ten-**__Disseram que ela pode fazer uma maldade com os dez cachorros que tem lá!_

_**Ino com um olhar matador-**__Ainda bem!_

_**Sasuke-**__Gente,minha família tem uma casinha ótima de praia;que tal o próximo fim de semana ser lá?_

_**Todos-**__Sim!_

_Neji-Mas e o Kiba,Karin,Zaku,Tayuya,Sai?!_

_**Sasuke-**__ Não só nos! _

_Olha pra Sakura da um riso malefico._

_**Sakura-**__Vai se cata Sasuke!Tira seu cavalinho da chuva se acha que vai ficar no mesmo quarto!_

_**Sasuke-**__Ha!_

_**Naruto-**__Princesa,o chále das próximas férias tá de pé,né?!_

_**Hinata-**__Lógico!_

_**Ten-ten-**__Sabe gente depois eu vou num show ou melhor vou fazer um show!_

_**Todos menos Neji-**__O que?!_

_**Ten-ten-**__Sou DJ a cinco anos!_

_Todos com a boca aberta menos Neji._

_**Naruto-**__Neji se sabia disso?!_

_**Neji-**__Sabia!_

_**Todos menos Ten-ten e Neji -**__Ahn!_

_**Gaara-**__Bom,gente que tal irmos no cinema agora?!_

_**Todos-**__Vamos!_

_**Ino- **__Depois da revelação!_

_No carro da Hinata foram:Temari e Shikamaru e Naruto._

_No carro do Neji:Sakura e Sasuke e Ten-ten._

_Na moto do Gaara:Ino._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Num piquinique:_

_**Karin- **__Sabe Kiba mudei depois te conheci.Largei de perseguir o Sasuke,agora eu gosto de você!_

_**Kiba- **__Eu também.Quer namorar comigo Karin?!_

_**Karin- **__Quero!_

_Se beijam,ficam até anoitecer lá._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Num café:_

_**Zaku- **__Tayuya você por acaso não quer conhecer minha vó ?!_

_**Tayuya- **__Onde ela mora?_

_**Zaku- **__Do outro lado do país!_

_**Tayuya- **__Quantos dias de viagem?_

_**Zaku- **__De trem dois,de avião duas horas!_

_**Tayuya-**__ De trem é que vamos!_

_**Zaku- **__Ótimo!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Depois do cinema,eles foram para o Ichiraku comer rámen a pedido de Naruto._

_**Gaara-**__ Ai,tô concordando com o Sasuke,na questão novas férias!_

_**Ino- **__Depois de quase te perder é preciso recuperar as energias!_

_**Sakura- **__É!_

_**Hinata- **__E eu e Naruto vamos pro Chalé e aproveito e conheco a família dele!_

_**Shikamaru- **__Se o Kankuro me deixar em paz eu já fico feliz!_

_**Temari- **__É!_

_**Sasuke- **__Sabe as férias vão ser ótimas!_

_**Ten-ten- **__Espero!_

_**Neji-**__ Bom,gente tudo tem que ser tranquilo!_

_----------------------------------------------_

_Num outro ponto da cidade,os professores e diretores conversam:_

_**Tsunade- **__Diretor Orochimaru vai tirar uma férias,e como só falta uma semana pra acabar as aulas . . . _

_**Jiraya- **__Todos estamos de férias!_

_**Kabuto- **__Já avisamos aos pais!_

_**Kurenai- **__Diretor pra onde você vai?_

_**Orochimaru- **__África!_

_**Shizune- **__Por que,África?_

_**Orochimaru-**__ Vou fazer uma pesquisa sobre cobras!_

_**Kabuto- **__E eu vou também!_

_Fim das aulas,as merecidas férias de todos._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Bom,a noite acabou:_

_Balanço total:_

_Sasuke vai arrumar a casa de praia da família para as férias._

_Sakura está super animada._

_Ino e Gaara estão querendo paz._

_Zaku e Tayuya vão de trem ver a vovó de Zaku._

_Naruto e Hinata combinam muito bem._

_Shikamaru e Temari querem fugir de Kankuro._

_Neji está cada vez mais gostando de Ten-ten._

_Sai encontrou uma moça chamada Lyana (tem cabelos rosas,e olhos verdes igual a Sakura) e está namorando ela._

_Karin ama de verdade Kiba._

_Kin só se livrará do castigo aos 25 anos!_

_Uma pesquisa de cobras são as férias de Orochimaru!E Kabuto vai fielmente com ele!_

_Shizune vai com Kabuto._

_Tsunade está noiva de Jiraya._

_Os professores estão seguindo a vida._

_----------------------------------------------_

_Primeira manhã de férias,e o que eles fazem:_

_Zaku e Tayuya embracam no trem;_

_Sai e Lyana estão numa boa;_

_Orochimaru,Kabuto,Shizune foram pra África._

_Tsunade foi fazer o vestido de noiva,e Jiraya comprar um terno._

_Os outros professores estão no clube._

_Neji e Ten-ten,Naruto e Hinata,Gaara e Ino,Sasuke e Sakura,Shikamaru e Temari estão arrumando as coisas para a viagem._

_Karin e Kiba vão trabalhar de estágiarios numa loja veterinaria._

_----------------------------------------------_

_A partir de agora vamos só ver as férias de nossos amigos principais!Eles alugaram uma vam com espaço para dez pessoas,o mais difícil foi por tantas malas.Todos dentro da van.Quem ia dirigindo era Neji._

_**Gaara- **__Ai,deve ser muito massa essa casa de praia!_

_**Sasuke-**__ É,sempre vinha aqui na minha infância!_

_**Ino- **__Gente,o que cada um vai fazer primeiro?_

_**Hinata- **__Ver se tem comida!_

_**Naruto-**__ Por meu celular pra carregar!_

_**Sakura-**__ Me jogar na água!_

_**Ten-ten-**__ Carregar meu Ipod,que tá sem baterria!_

_**Temari-**__ Distribuir os quartos!_

_Depois de duas horas de viagem,eles chegaram.A casa era branca,tinha uma parede pintada com o símbolo dos Uchihas,muitas portas de vidro;quatro banheiros,cinco quartos,uma sala,uma cozinha.Não era dois andares.Uma varanda que dava de vista pro mar._

_No fim de tarde,tomaram banho de mar.Ino e Gaara convesavam na varanda,e os outros estavam na areia._

_**Ino-**__ Isso aqui é muito lindo!_

_**Gaara-**__ É!Parece até um sonho!_

_Começa a tocar uma música no rádio:Nickelback-Far Away._

_**Ino- **__Sabe,Gaara . . . _

_**Gaara**__-. . ._

_**Ino-**__ Essa música eu escutei ela quando nos ainda não estavamos juntos e me lembro de tudo que aconteceu quando a ouço._

_**Gaara- **__Foram tantas coisas!_

_**Ino- **__Separação,briga,diretoria,beijos e . . . -suspirou- . . . promessas._

_**Gaara- **__Sabe qual promessa mais gosto?_

_**Ino- **__Qual?_

_**Gaara- **__Aquela de nunca nos separamos!_

_**Ino- **__Ahn,aquela é boa!_

_Os dois se abraçam e olham o pôr-do-sol._

_Os outros estavam sentados,olhando também o por-do-sol._

_Linda tarde!Com amor no ar!_

_--''---_

_O que acontece na vida de todos -depois de dois anos e meio- vamos fazer um resumo:_

_Neji assumiu a vice-presidencia da empresa dos Huygas e depois de um ano pediu Ten-ten em casamento,que por sua vez virou uma DJ renomada._

_Naruto trabalha na empresa dos Hyugas junto com Hinata que é a presidente,os dois já se casaram._

_Gaara foi trabalhar na empresa da família também,e foi o primeiro a se casar com Ino._

_Temari ficou falando toda hora pro Shikamaru que queria casar com ele,e casou depois de dois anos!_

_Sasuke levou uma vez a Sakura já casados para a casa de praia;ele também é vice-presidente da empresa dos Uchihas.E a Sakura é médica._

_Sai virou lançou um mangá que fez muito sucesso e se casou com Lyana que não faz nada._

_Zaku ficou noivo de Tayuya por dez anos ai se casaram._

_E Kin virou madre!Brincadeira ela abriu uma loja e se casou com um surfista chamado Zack!_

_Kakashi e Anko decidiram não se casar e sim só morarem juntos._

_Orochimaru decidiu ir morar na África com as cobras._

_Kabuto largou o Orochimaru e se casou com Shizune._

_Tsunade se casou com Jiraya e ele virou um escritor hentai,ela assumiu a diretoria._

_Detalhe:Lembram das fotos da Ino dormindo,ele não queria mais brigar com ela e guardou elas bem escondidas no ármario._

_Como foi bom o primeiro namorado de todos,e também foi o último!Esse fic estava desde o ano passado sendo feito ficou pronto amei o final!_

_E gente se lembre,lute por seu amor!E quando o encontrar não o abandone!_

_Porque?O primeiro namorado pode ser o último!_

_**OWARI!!!!!!!**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Yo,minna!**_

_**Passei pra fazer um comercial do meu outro fic que também é Ino e Gaara!5 dias!2 chapers!**_

_**E sobre :)**_

_**reviwes-gostou deixa,**_

_**num gosto deixa,**_

_**detestou deixa,**_

_**quer um especial deixa,**_

_**em todo caso deixa!**_

_**E com a palavra meu assistente Gaara:**_

_**Eu:O que você achou,Gaara da fic?**_

_**Gaara:Dá pra perder tempo!**_

_**Eu:Se gostou de ficar com a Ino?**_

_**Gaara:Sei lá!**_

_**Eu:Ahn.Você vai pedir reviews também por mim!**_

_**Gaara:Deixem reviews se não ela chora!**_

_**Eu:Bigado!**_

_**Gaara:...**_

_**Os dois:Xau,até a próxima!**_

_**Espero que continuem lendo minhas fics,beijus!**_


End file.
